<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Инквизитор by Ailuropoda_Aprica, WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020497">Инквизитор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica'>Ailuropoda_Aprica</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021'>WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Post-Avengers Endgame, Riddles, Soul Stone (Marvel), Suffering, Trials, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"— Я читал, что Инквизитора направляют в час великой нужды или великого благодеяния, — задумчиво изрёк Стивен, уставившись в одну точку перед собой. — Его берегут, когда он не нужен, и посылают задавать один и тот же вопрос, чтобы убедиться в избранности испытуемого..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Инквизитор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Идея навеяна эпизодом "Инквизитор" сериала "Вавилон-5". Знание этого сериала не требуется.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дарованное Камнями Бесконечности посмертие оказалось унылым, однообразным и раздражающе тихим. Вечность стоять посреди залитой водой и золотым светом пустыни, вечность бродить по кругу, пытаться увидеть что-то хоть в какой-нибудь стороне и так и не преуспеть. В итоге смириться с тем, что земная история закончилась, и начать осознавать, что медленно сходишь с ума.<br/>
<br/>
— Если это ад, он куда более продуманный, чем кажется на первый взгляд.<br/>
<br/>
— Это не он.<br/>
<br/>
Негромкий вкрадчивый голос заставил Тони вздрогнуть, но обернуться он не успел: из воды вырос широкий каменный столб, и в тот же миг руки и ноги оказались намертво прикованы к нему. Тони дернулся в попытке высвободить запястья и лодыжки, но даже шевельнуть ими не сумел и повернул голову на звук шагов.<br/>
<br/>
Высокая фигура в длинной чёрной мантии, опираясь на золотистый посох со слабо сияющим чёрным кристаллом в навершии, медленно обошла столб по кругу, остановилась прямо перед Тони и откинула капюшон, явив знакомое бледное лицо.<br/>
<br/>
— Локи? — севшим после многодневного молчания голосом спросил Тони, щурясь и недоверчиво вглядываясь в него. Слишком заострились черты, слишком безжизненными стали глаза, чтобы судить наверняка. — Это ведь ты, да?<br/>
<br/>
— Так меня когда-то звали… Но с некоторых пор я уже не пользуюсь этим именем и зовусь как и все другие слуги Справедливости — Инквизитором.<br/>
<br/>
— Звучит не очень, — поёжился Тони и от холода этих слов, и от короткого воспоминания о том, чем занимались люди с этим титулом в истории Земли.<br/>
<br/>
— Однако я принёс тебе благую весть, Старк: твои заслуги не остались незамеченными мирозданием, и твоя жертва заслужила воздаяние по справедливости. Меня отправили убедиться в том, что ты достоин второго шанса в столь привычном тебе мире, достоин вернуться в него. И если ты пройдёшь испытание, это случится.<br/>
<br/>
— И что мне надо будет сделать? Сразиться с драконом?<br/>
<br/>
Тонкие губы Локи искривились в жутковатой усмешке.<br/>
<br/>
— Совсем скоро увидишь. Но знай, что с этого камня ты либо сойдёшь в свой мир, либо развеешься в прах. Так или иначе ты покинешь своё чистилище, Старк.<br/>
<br/>
— Уже не терпится это сделать, — нервно выпалил Тони, впервые за всё время в этом мире ощутив, как лихорадочно забилось сердце в груди, и вопросительно взглянул на Локи.<br/>
<br/>
— Для испытания важно, чтобы ты был живым, — верно понял его недоумение тот.<br/>
<br/>
— Так давай, Торквемада, не тяни. Что там у меня за шанс? Что надо-то?<br/>
<br/>
— Правильно ответить на один вопрос. Почему ты должен вернуться в мир живых?<br/>
<br/>
— Да я вроде бы не должен…<br/>
<br/>
— Не верно! — рявкнул Локи и стукнул посохом.<br/>
<br/>
Оковы на Тони вспыхнули синим светом от пущенного по ним разряда, причинив сильную боль.<br/>
<br/>
— Какого?!<br/>
<br/>
— За неверный ответ положено наказание, Старк. Почему ты должен вернуться в свой мир?<br/>
<br/>
— Я не…<br/>
<br/>
Разряд! Сильнее, чем в первый раз, и дальше — от запястий до самого сердца, от браслетов на лодыжках вверх по ногам, так, что подкосились колени. Стиснув зубы от боли, Тони постарался хоть немного отдышаться и собраться с мыслями. И чем дольше он молчал, тем более человечным становилось лицо Локи, явно удовлетворённого тем, что кое-кто понял правила игры.<br/>
<br/>
— Тебе даровали величайшую милость, смертный. Шанс вернуть свою привычную жалкую жизнь.<br/>
<br/>
— Завидуешь? — Тони глянул на него исподлобья.<br/>
<br/>
— Я смог отринуть столь ничтожное чувство как зависть, когда стал частью куда большего. В твоём мире я был слаб. Я умирал. Я умер, когда меня нашли они и указали мне на мои ошибки. И пелена спала с моих глаз: я познал величие и ужас Справедливости. Очень скоро их познаешь и ты. Почему ты должен…<br/>
<br/>
— Нет, постой! Я не…<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
Новая вспышка боли заставила Тони поперхнуться и долго кашлять в попытке перевести дух и успокоить чересчур часто забившееся сердце. В этот миг он окончательно убедился в том, что перед ним совсем не тот блистательный мерзавец с манией величия, что заявился в его Башню в 2012-м и не прочь был поболтать. И даже не совершенно исправившийся — по словам Тора — царевич и славный правитель великого Асгарда, нет. Этого Локи, всерьёз посвятившего себя служению некоей неведомой Справедливости, Тони не знал, пусть даже и искал в нём знакомые черты.<br/>
<br/>
— Я должен вернуться в свой мир, потому что у меня там остались Морган и Пеп.<br/>
<br/>
— И только? Разве сам по себе ты ничего не значишь и видишь себя лишь как средоточие двух традиционных ролей отца и супруга?<br/>
<br/>
— Вообще-то меня устраивали эти роли, олень. И знаешь, проводить время с женой и воспитывать дочку не так уж плохо. Попробуй на досуге.<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
Сквозь вспышку от ветвящихся синих молний Тони увидел, как, не разжимая крепко сжатой руки на жезле, Локи принялся обходить каменный столб по кругу, до жути смахивая на оголодавшего дементора (если бы тот вдруг разжился более приличной мантией и магическим жезлом, само собой), — и почувствовал, что он точно так же высасывает радость, все счастливые воспоминания о Морган и Пеппер.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет, стой! — паникуя, забился в оковах Тони. — Не забирай у меня их. Я всё понял, ответ неверный, семью больше не упоминаю!<br/>
<br/>
Удовлетворённо хмыкнув, Локи остановился рядом с его правым плечом и ослабил хватку на жезле, отчего молнии исчезли.<br/>
<br/>
— Мудрое решение, Старк.<br/>
<br/>
— Спасибо. Я так понимаю, что друзей по аналогии с семьёй приводить как аргумент не вариант?<br/>
<br/>
— Твои так называемые друзья, обладая немыслимыми силами, магией и мощью богов, позволили тебе, хрупкому смертному, принять на себя всю мощь шести Камней, — презрительно напомнил Локи. — Убожество! Они дружно смотрели, как ты испускаешь дух, даже не попытавшись поделиться с тобою силой и как-то обратить время вспять.<br/>
<br/>
— Не все оказались достаточно близко.<br/>
<br/>
— Не все подумали, что против Таноса нельзя сражаться один на один, а его великая армия, на которую они тратили силы, — ничто без вожака.<br/>
<br/>
— Согласен, стратегия подкачала, — признал Тони, пользуясь передышкой без боли. — Не буду оправдываться форс-мажором, тем более, пока ты не бьёшь меня током, можно поработать головой. Намекнуть по старой дружбе не желаешь?<br/>
<br/>
Локи криво усмехнулся.<br/>
<br/>
— Сколько ещё намёков тебе нужно, Старк?<br/>
<br/>
— Один и потолще. Ну, или хотя бы своей палкой не мешать… Кто-нибудь на твой вопрос уже ответил, кстати?<br/>
<br/>
— Безусловно.<br/>
<br/>
— И… кто это был? — молчание. — Вряд ли же ты скажешь: как?<br/>
<br/>
Локи сделал два шага и встал прямо перед Тони, явно сомневаясь, стоит ли сообщать. Но в итоге переложил посох из правой руки в левую и вздёрнул подбородок:<br/>
<br/>
— Я провёл весьма плодотворные сутки, общаясь с твоей давней знакомой — агентом Романофф.<br/>
<br/>
— И у неё получилось? — обрадовался Тони. — Нат вернулась домой?<br/>
<br/>
— Ей пришлось.<br/>
<br/>
Отлегло.<br/>
<br/>
Словно громадная бетонная плита свалилась с плеч, отчего одним рубцом на душе, исполосованной шрамами из чувства вины, стало меньше. От облегчения Тони обмяк на оковах и крепко зажмурился, внутренне переживая такое важное подтверждение того, что всё было не зря.<br/>
<br/>
«Нат вернулась» — от этой мысли хотелось заорать победное «да!»<br/>
<br/>
Следом пришло понимание того, что ей потребовались целые сутки наедине с Локи, чтобы понять, чего он хочет от неё. Неужели ответ на его вопрос настолько сложен? И чем, скажите на милость, плохи очевидные варианты вроде…<br/>
<br/>
— Я должен вернуться потому, что у меня есть незаконченные дела.<br/>
<br/>
— Не верно!<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
Боль за секунды начисто стёрла в сознании образ улыбающейся рыжеволосой Наташи с короткой фривольной косой.<br/>
<br/>
* * *<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
Минуты… часы… кто знает — может, и сутки… Попытки перебирать варианты, не увенчавшиеся успехом.<br/>
<br/>
— Я обещал Пеппер…<br/>
<br/>
— Я задолжал Вонгу приглашение на банкет…<br/>
<br/>
— Хочу побывать на выпускном у Паучка…<br/>
<br/>
— У меня сто восемьдесят четыре нереализованных проекта с общей задачей облегчить адаптацию после возвращения нескольким миллиардам населения Земли…<br/>
<br/>
И всё не то!<br/>
<br/>
— Почему ты должен вернуться в мир живых, Старк?..<br/>
<br/>
Тони сдался. В очередной раз за бесконечно длинный диалог он опустил голову, не в силах придумать что-то ещё, и мимолётно пожалел о том, что не способен даже сдвинуть со лба прилипшую от пота прядь волос.<br/>
<br/>
Локи навершием посоха поддел его подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть на себя.<br/>
<br/>
— Я задал вопрос.<br/>
<br/>
— А я дал уже триста семьдесят один неверный ответ. И что дальше? У тебя часом нет других жутко важных дел прямо сейчас?<br/>
<br/>
— Я был направлен сюда с важной миссией, и я доведу её до конца.<br/>
<br/>
— Как же мне повезло...<br/>
<br/>
— Твоё везение действительно поразит воображение любого, смертный. Однако сам ты не справляешься.<br/>
<br/>
— Впечатляющая наблюдательность, Торквемада.<br/>
<br/>
— И потому ты вправе обратиться за помощью.<br/>
<br/>
Отступив на шаг, Локи указал посохом вправо, и в тот же миг на том месте возник столб белого света от земли до небес.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты можешь вызвать сюда человека, Старк. Того, кто сумеет подсказать тебе верный ответ. Разумеется, здесь он не останется, каким бы ни был итог.<br/>
<br/>
— А, тогда ладно, — выдохнул Тони и наморщил лоб.<br/>
<br/>
Мысли заметались картинками, полустёртыми образами знакомых людей.<br/>
<br/>
…Пеппер или Морган?<br/>
<br/>
Нет, нельзя, невозможно вызвать сюда одну любимую девочку и не воспользоваться шансом в последний раз — если ничего не выйдет — увидеть другую.<br/>
<br/>
…Роуди или Хэппи?<br/>
<br/>
Да как между ними вообще выбирать? Старый друг, не прекративший поиски в Афганистане, и здоровяк, уйму раз рисковавший собой и не оставивший его и после проклятого щелчка.<br/>
<br/>
…Романофф или Брюс?<br/>
<br/>
Неохота доставать неизвестно насколько оклемавшегося после щелчка профессора Халка, а агента Романофф этот инквизитор вряд ли вообще позовёт.<br/>
<br/>
— Верно, не позову, — подтвердил Локи.<br/>
<br/>
Ну вот!<br/>
<br/>
Кого ещё? Тора? Паучка? Дэнверс? Скотта?<br/>
<br/>
…Может, Бартона?<br/>
<br/>
Хотя нет… Если Романофф проходила проверку сутки, именно Бартона она, скорее всего, пожелала увидеть перед собой…<br/>
<br/>
Тони зажмурился.<br/>
<br/>
Пришедший в голову вариант выглядел одновременно и до крайности очевидным, и немного странным… Практически как фамилия этого человека.<br/>
<br/>
— Пусть будет Стрэндж.<br/>
<br/>
— Принято, — кивнул Локи.<br/>
<br/>
Столб света стал ярче и плотнее, начал разрастаться в ширину и фонить магией так, что обжигало лицо. Задрожало каменное основание, на котором неуютно почувствовал себя Тони и уже захотел поинтересоваться, всё ли в порядке, когда неожиданно свет рассеялся.<br/>
<br/>
Сильно настороженный чародей в живом красном Плаще держал перед руками светящиеся жёлтым щиты, тогда как его неожиданный спутник, осмотревшись, завопил:<br/>
<br/>
— Мистер Старк!<br/>
<br/>
И рванул к Тони, но врезался в невидимую преграду, не успев сделать и двух шагов.<br/>
<br/>
— Паркер? Локи, какого чёрта? Стрэндж, ты кого взял с собой?<br/>
<br/>
— Питер оказался слишком близко ко мне и отказался отходить, когда я объяснил ему, к чему всё ведёт, — сдержанно пояснил Стивен, развеяв щиты. — Инквизитор, — почтительно кивнул он Локи.<br/>
<br/>
— Стрэндж, — откликнулся тот. — Опыт того, кто проходит испытание, разделяет обычно один его помощник, однако я не вижу причин делать исключение для мальчишки. Продолжим!<br/>
<br/>
От взмаха посоха Локи из земли выросли сразу два каменных столба, и пару мгновений спустя Стивен и Питер оказались прочно прикованными к ним.<br/>
<br/>
— Стоп, нет! Мы так не договаривались! — возмутился Тони. — Ты же говорил, они просто дают советы. Отпусти немедленно!<br/>
<br/>
— Если я отпущу хоть кого-то из них, ты тут же умрёшь, — предупредил Локи.<br/>
<br/>
— Да всё равно!<br/>
<br/>
— Мистер Старк, сэр, — подал голос Питер. — Не переживайте вы так, мы с доктором Стрэнджем знали, на что идём.<br/>
<br/>
— Что ты можешь там знать, Паучок? Он же…<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
Синяя ветвистая молния прошила всех троих, напрочь лишив возможности говорить — только хрипеть, безвольно повиснув на оковах. Первым смог отдышаться Питер.<br/>
<br/>
— Всё нормально, сэр, — сипло заверил Тони он. — Я сильный. И доктор тоже. Мистер Инквизитор, чем мы с доктором Стрэнджем можем помочь?<br/>
<br/>
— Старку нужно ответить мне, почему он должен вернуться в мир живых, дитя, — снисходительным тоном пояснил Локи.<br/>
<br/>
— О… ну… А какие ответы уже были? В смысле, если он говорил про семью, типа, что дочка и миссис Старк его ждут…<br/>
<br/>
— Пит, замолчи.<br/>
<br/>
— Говорил. И этот ответ был неверным.<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
Снова все трое зажмурились, стойко переживая боль. Потом Тони встревоженно посмотрел на кусающего губы Питера, лихорадочно соображая, как бы это всё поскорее прекратить, и встретился взглядом со Стивеном.<br/>
<br/>
— Док? — беззвучно с надеждой позвал он.<br/>
<br/>
— Я не знаю, каким должен быть ответ, Тони, — с сожалением признал тот. — Но Инквизитор действительно вернёт тебе жизнь, если мы его найдём.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, мистер Старк, и мы точно не сдадимся, — подал голос Питер.<br/>
<br/>
Тони вздохнул.<br/>
<br/>
— Это будут очень долгие поиски, Паучок…<br/>
<br/>
* * *<br/>
<br/>
Молнии ветвились от проклятого посоха, раз за разом заставляя вспыхивать оковы и доставляя всем троим нестерпимые муки. Глядя на то, как страдают невольные помощники, Тони ещё сильнее сосредоточился на поиске решения, ещё быстрее принялся перебирать в памяти всю свою жизнь и все доступные знания в надежде на подсказку. Но всё оказывалось не тем, что нужно.<br/>
<br/>
— Почему ты должен вернуться в мир живых?<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
Испытание ощущалось как заколдованный круг, но решение имеет что угодно. Порой попросту неочевидное или то, которое не нравится…<br/>
<br/>
— Мистер Старк, сэр, я вот что подумал… В смысле, не подумал, а вспомнил один очень древний фильм, где… Не важно. Сэр, я хочу спросить: а у вопроса мистера Инквизитора точно есть правильный ответ? Вдруг они все неправильные, и на самом деле мистеру Инквизитору от вас нужно что-нибудь ещё?<br/>
<br/>
Тони нахмурился, перевёл взгляд на столь же озадачившегося Стивена и посмотрел на Локи.<br/>
<br/>
— А ведь пацан дело говорит, Торквемада. У задачки-то решение хоть есть? Или тебе доставляет кайф сам процесс?<br/>
<br/>
Локи растянул губы в не предвещающей ничего хорошего улыбке.<br/>
<br/>
— В этом испытании <em>я</em> тот, кто задаёт вопрос, а ты ищешь на него ответ.<br/>
<br/>
— Док, по ходу Паучок нащупал верную мысль. Вращаем шестерёнками дальше, ребятки. Торквемаду-то волнует поиск, а не результат!<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
Новая вспышка боли от посоха оказалась настолько сильной, что заставила лишиться чувств.<br/>
<br/>
* * *<br/>
<br/>
«Романофф понадобились сутки и помощь Бартона, чтобы найти ответ… Что такого он мог ей подсказать? И почему тоже сутки? Где мы с ней налажали? Что общего между ней и мной?»<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
— Почему ты должен вернуться в мир живых?<br/>
<br/>
«Зачем вообще спрашивать, заведомо зная верный ответ?»<br/>
<br/>
— Тони, что ты уже ему отвечал?<br/>
<br/>
— Всё связанное с семьей, работой, друзьями не засчитывается и не вариант.<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
— Ты как, Пит?<br/>
<br/>
— Нормально. Меня хватит ещё на пару Инквизиторов, сэр, чтобы только вы остались в живых.<br/>
<br/>
— Чем я только тебя заслужил?..<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
— Я читал, что Инквизитора направляют в час великой нужды или великого благодеяния, — задумчиво изрёк Стивен, уставившись в одну точку перед собой, словно видя тот самый текст. — Его берегут, когда он не нужен, и посылают задавать один и тот же вопрос, чтобы убедиться в избранности испытуемого.<br/>
<br/>
— Что ещё было в твоей книге, док?<br/>
<br/>
— Он должен установить истину, — Стивен посмотрел на внимательно слушающего Локи. — Обнажить суть человека и очистить от сомнений его душу… В чём ты сомневаешься, Тони? Это как-то связано с ответом и… Питер прав: испытание — это не вопрос. Это путь.<br/>
<br/>
С опаской взглянув на Локи, пока не торопящегося сжимать пальцы на посохе, Тони опустил голову, снова пытаясь собрать воедино разбегающиеся мысли.<br/>
<br/>
«Очистить душу от сомнений…»<br/>
<br/>
«Должен вернуться…»<br/>
<br/>
«Сколько ещё намёков тебе нужно, Старк?..»<br/>
<br/>
«Что если правильного ответа нет вовсе?..»<br/>
<br/>
«И почему не подходит вариант с семьёй?»<br/>
<br/>
— Нет! Нет, ты снова за своё! — разочарованно простонал Локи и направил посох остриём на Тони, заставляя замереть в ожидании боли. — Цепляешься за наносное, за других, но только не за себя. Разве ты настолько жалок, что не имеешь ценности в отрыве от них? Разве твоё окружение безусловно и без остатка определяет тебя? Того, кто смог на миг принять всю мощь шести Камней, нашёл способ на этот миг подчинить её себе, диктовать им — шести силам мироздания — свою волю?<br/>
<br/>
— Я…<br/>
<br/>
— Что ты без других людей, Старк? Что ты для себя? И как долго ты ещё будешь заставлять их страдать, потому что не в силах примириться с собой?<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
От новой волны магии застонали только Стивен и Питер. В ужасе глядя на них, Тони мечтал провалиться сквозь землю, разлететься самому хлопьями пепла, только бы не слышать хриплое взрослое:<br/>
<br/>
— Не отвлекайся на нас, думай над его словами, Тони.<br/>
<br/>
И едва слышное мальчишеское:<br/>
<br/>
— Всё в порядке, правда. У вас точно получится, мистер Старк!<br/>
<br/>
Молнии погасли.<br/>
<br/>
— Почему ты должен вернуться в мир живых?<br/>
<br/>
Вести рассуждения про себя не имело никакого смысла — Локи не единожды продемонстрировал способность их слышать, так что Тони вздохнул.<br/>
<br/>
— Разумеется, я имею ценность и сам по себе. Каждый человек её имеет, это не новость.<br/>
<br/>
— Продолжай.<br/>
<br/>
— Но меня во многом определили те, кто стоял у меня на пути. Вот ты, например. И твоя попытка атаковать Нью-Йорк. Я увидел корабль слуг Таноса в дыре над Землёй и уже не мог спокойно спать по ночам.<br/>
<br/>
— Виновница твоих кошмаров — ведьма Максимофф, не путай её со мной.<br/>
<br/>
— С чего бы?..<br/>
<br/>
— На базе фон Штрукера тебе было видение с погибшими Мстителями, навеянное ею.<br/>
<br/>
— Она не приближалась ко мне на базе.<br/>
<br/>
— Старк, она стояла за твоей спиной, — отрезал Локи. — И ей же ты обязан одержимостью в создании Альтрона без долгих размышлений и предосторожностей. Надеюсь, ты уже не считаешь его своей виной?<br/>
<br/>
Это было внезапно.<br/>
<br/>
Быстро глянув на притихших Стивена с Питером — оба отлично чувствовали, когда лучше помолчать, — Тони по-новому посмотрел на этот эпизод своего прошлого и вспомнил другие события.<br/>
<br/>
— Из-за меня погиб Хо Инсен.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет, он был обречён, о чём прекрасно знал, но использовал свои последние мгновения ради помощи ближнему.<br/>
<br/>
— Я допустил раскол Мстителей.<br/>
<br/>
— Ты не можешь отвечать за тех, кто не принял твои аргументы и выбрал не тебя.<br/>
<br/>
— Я мог сработать и получше. Из-за меня, в том числе — из-за меня половина живущих людей потеряли пять лет.<br/>
<br/>
— Да уж… твоё понимание своей ценности впечатляет, Старк. Не каждый вот так мнит себя титаном или кем-то из богов.<br/>
<br/>
— Я не это…<br/>
<br/>
— О, нет, именно это, — возразил Локи. — Ты решил, что на тебе, на твоих желаниях и разуме, твоих поступках и выборе замкнулся мир. И что поразительнее всего, ты-таки сумел — пусть лишь на миг — замкнуть его на себя… — он повернулся к Стивену. — Тебе ведь это чувство тоже знакомо, Стрэндж?<br/>
<br/>
— Имел неудовольствие его ощущать.<br/>
<br/>
— Серьёзно? — восхитился Питер. — А как вы… Хотя всё, понял, молчу. Простите.<br/>
<br/>
Наблюдая за разговором других, Тони судорожно соображал, к чему же Локи ведёт. К этому моменту он уже не сомневался в том, что новоявленный Инквизитор в действительности пытается помочь, навести на нужную мысль, какой бы она ни была. Конечно, это выглядело немного странно: с чего бы Локи…<br/>
<br/>
— А почему бы и нет? — вполголоса уточнил тот.<br/>
<br/>
— Понял, вопрос снимается, — вслух ответил Тони. — Это, правда, не объясняет, зачем использовать такую мощную волшебную палочку…<br/>
<br/>
Разряд!<br/>
<br/>
— Но… видимо… таковы… условия этой странной игры, — с трудом закончил он фразу пять минут спустя.<br/>
<br/>
— В которой мы должны победить, — подал голос Стивен. — Мы вместе. Втроём.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, втроём, и мы сделаем для этого всё, мистер Старк! — поддержал его Питер. — Всё прямо сейчас!<br/>
<br/>
Тони слабо улыбнулся.<br/>
<br/>
— Конечно.<br/>
<br/>
— Какое похвальное единодушие… — размеренно произнёс Локи. — Помощь озвучена, помощь предложена, помощь принята. Награда — десятиминутный перерыв.<br/>
<br/>
Махнув жезлом, он исчез, а с ним и оковы на всех троих.<br/>
<br/>
* * *<br/>
<br/>
— Это немного… неожиданно, — озвучил общую мысль Питер.<br/>
<br/>
Быстро растерев затёкшие запястья, Тони рванул к нему и Стивену.<br/>
<br/>
— Док, ты можешь открыть портал обратно? Забирай Питера и уходите отсюда! Скорее!<br/>
<br/>
— Тони, постой…<br/>
<br/>
— О чём это вы говорите, мистер Старк? Мы никуда без вас не уйдём!<br/>
<br/>
— Паучок, я вполне справлюсь и один. Давайте, я следом за вами. Разберусь с загадками нашего друга и вперёд!<br/>
<br/>
— Ничего не выйдет, — покачал головой Стивен.<br/>
<br/>
— Давай, док, вы сможете, ну!<br/>
<br/>
Издалека послышались шаги с размеренным постукиванием на каждом втором, но самого Локи пока не было видно.<br/>
<br/>
— Док, времени нет совсем!<br/>
<br/>
— Времени достаточно для того, чтобы ты сообразил ответ. Тони, сосредоточься, что ещё ты не называл?<br/>
<br/>
— Да я перечислил абсолютно всё! — возмутился Тони. — Говорил, что должен вернуться домой. Говорил, что скучаю и чувствую себя виноватым перед Морган и Пеп, хочу провести время с ними и увидеть, как растёт моя дочь. Говорил, что я должен сделать ещё уйму всего для пережившего двойной апокалипсис мира, постараться смягчить для него этот переход и внезапное возвращение триллионов людей, потому что, между нами говоря, это огромная проблема и для экономики, и для безопасности, и я должен…<br/>
<br/>
— Но мистер Старк, — нерешительно перебил его Питер. — Вы ведь и так уже многое сделали для нас всех, сэр! Вы жизнь нам спасли! Всей вселенной. И после этого как можно, вы… Вы ничего не должны! Совсем!<br/>
<br/>
— Он прав, — согласился с Питером Стивен. — Спасение вселенной искупает всё. И, Тони, какими бы ни были твои долги, ты все их уже оплатил. Все и перед всеми, включая тех, кто пожертвовал из-за тебя или ради тебя собой.<br/>
<br/>
В воцарившейся тишине Локи медленно приблизился к ним и остановился, опершись обеими руками на посох перед собой.<br/>
<br/>
«Я всё искупил?»<br/>
<br/>
Мысль о том, что уже не нужно испытывать чувство вины, подкупала простотой и новизной. Привыкнув засыпать и просыпаться с осознанием своей глобальной неудачи в защите планеты от внешних угроз, видеть разрушенным мир и проверять всё новые варианты исправления ситуации на рабочей модели, Тони так и не успел до конца поверить в то, что решение найдено, и уж точно в то, что оно оказалось верным.<br/>
<br/>
Но это… освобождало.<br/>
<br/>
«Триллионы спасённых жизней… Какой дивный повод ощутить себя одним из богов! Как бы не загордиться?..»<br/>
<br/>
— Я вижу, твои друзья подсказали тебе некую идею, — с удовлетворением в голосе произнёс Локи.<br/>
<br/>
— Скорее, расставили несколько точек над парой-тройкой букв, — развернувшись к Локи, Тони сделал два шага к нему, расчётливо закрыв Стивена с Питером собой.<br/>
<br/>
— И ты уверен в этих точках?<br/>
<br/>
— Пока нет, но я над этим работаю. Ты же никуда не спешишь?<br/>
<br/>
— Для каждой миссии мне даётся вечность, — высокомерным тоном поведал Локи. — Здесь останавливается время для всех, кроме вас, а потому ваш поиск истины может длиться бесконечно долго.<br/>
<br/>
— Так, только давай без стимулирующих средств! — тут же поднял руки Тони. — Я понимаю, что мои предыдущие ответы не были тем, что ты хотел услышать.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, они были весьма далеки от нужного и верного.<br/>
<br/>
— Точно. А раз так, мне нужно попытаться зайти с другой стороны…<br/>
<br/>
— Подходи к ближе к сути.<br/>
<br/>
— Сейчас. Ты встретился со мной, представляя Справедливость. И ты упорно, раз за разом делал акцент на слове «должен». Не «можешь», не «тебе стоит». «Должен». Только так.<br/>
<br/>
— Да.<br/>
<br/>
— И теперь, когда мы это выяснили, хотя это для меня самого пока откровение и…<br/>
<br/>
— Мне начинает казаться, что у тебя всё ещё нет ответа на мой вопрос.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет, я…<br/>
<br/>
Тони запнулся. То, на что навёл разговор, пока не формулировалось в слова. Не хватало одной мелочи, последнего шага, признания самому себе — оттого более сложного, чем кому бы то ни было.<br/>
<br/>
Не дождавшись продолжения, Локи презрительно усмехнулся. Взял посох в правую руку, указал им на Стивена с Питером и спросил:<br/>
<br/>
— Почему ты должен вернуться в мир живых, Старк?<br/>
<br/>
— Да потому что я этого достоин! — вырвалось у Тони, и остановиться после этого он уже не мог. — Я заслужил время с семьёй и своими проектами. Без ожидания апокалипсиса и смертельной угрозы из космоса. Без кошмаров с привкусом пепла по ночам. Я заслужил жизнь, Инквизитор. И я должен вернуться, потому что это справедливо.<br/>
<br/>
Несколько бесконечно долгих секунд Тони вглядывался в лицо Локи, не представляя, что ещё сказать, если не подействует и это. Затем Локи отступил, посмотрел на замерших в ожидании Стивена с Питером и кивнул им:<br/>
<br/>
— Вы можете идти.<br/>
<br/>
Коротким взмахом посоха он открыл проход в гостиную Санктума Санкторума и повернул голову к Тони.<br/>
<br/>
— Все трое.<br/>
<br/>
Тони облегчённо выдохнул.<br/>
<br/>
— Как узнать истинно достойного новых дней, недель и лет? — тихим торжественным голосом начал Локи. — Тот, кто отравляет душу чувством вины, не живёт ничем иным. Кто ожидает угрозы во сне, не замечает жизни наяву. Лишь осознав, что ты действительно сделал всё, что должно, можно сказать: и будь что будет! И наконец сделать шаг вперёд.<br/>
<br/>
Тони молча посмотрел Локи в его больше не бездушные глаза.<br/>
<br/>
— Удачи в твоём возвращении к близким, Старк.<br/>
<br/>
Отвернувшись, Локи надел капюшон мантии и медленно побрёл прочь, опираясь на свой посох с потускневшим кристаллом в нём. И это выглядело настолько неправильно, зацепило Тони так сильно, что он не выдержал и позвал:<br/>
<br/>
— Идём с нами!<br/>
<br/>
Реакции не последовало.<br/>
<br/>
— Идём с нами, Локи! — предпринял вторую попытку Тони, и Локи всё же остановился и оглянулся с натянутой улыбкой.<br/>
<br/>
— Это лишнее, Старк.<br/>
<br/>
— Да ладно тебе, тебя тоже есть кому ждать! Твой большой брат вон сойдёт с ума от счастья, а о народе я и вовсе молчу.<br/>
<br/>
— Асгардцам определённо не помешает более опытный и умелый правитель, Локи, — вполголоса поддержал Тони Стивен.<br/>
<br/>
— Да, мистер Локи, — решил вмешаться и Питер. — Я думаю, у вас получится гораздо круче, чем у Тора. Идёмте, что вам терять?<br/>
<br/>
На это Локи лишь снисходительно усмехнулся.<br/>
<br/>
— У меня другая миссия, юнец. Я служу более важной цели.<br/>
<br/>
— Подождёт твоя цель! — фыркнул Тони, всё больше утверждаясь в своей затее. — Поживи ещё своё, пару-тройку тысяч лет на Земле, а потом бога ради — ходи, пытай, развлекайся, испытывая ребят вроде меня. Сейчас-то оставаться здесь зачем?<br/>
<br/>
— Не я решаю, где мне находиться, Старк.<br/>
<br/>
— Тогда тот же вопрос твоему начальству, — Тони поозирался и на всякий случай посмотрел вверх: — Дорогие боссы этого парня, кем бы вы ни были. Сдаётся мне, он пока не всё сделал в мире живых, да и жизни-то нормальной не видал. Так, может, дадите ему пару тысяч отпускных лет, а?<br/>
<br/>
В оглушающей тишине Локи покачал головой.<br/>
<br/>
— Старк, это совершенно безнадёжно.<br/>
<br/>
И почти тут же отовсюду сразу грянуло:<br/>
<br/>
— Мы услышали твоё прошение, Тони Старк.<br/>
<br/>
Налетел вихрь. Чёрный и пронизывающий, заслонивший всем обзор, достающий тонкими льдинками до самого сердца. Согнувшись, закрывая ладонями лицо, Тони смог выпрямиться только когда ветер стих, и лишь тогда ощутил лишнюю тяжесть на плечах. С изумлением он увидел на себе угольно-чёрную плотную ткань с рунической вышивкой по краям и с гулко колотящимся сердцем наклонился, чтобы поднять золотистый посох, оказавшийся у ног.<br/>
<br/>
— Нет! — возглас отчаяния издал Локи, больше не одетый в инквизиторскую мантию и прикованный к единственному каменному столбу. — Это невозможно! Нет!<br/>
<br/>
— Стой, Питер! — перехватил рванувшего к нему мальчика Стивен. — Ты ничем не поможешь.<br/>
<br/>
— Но, доктор Стрэндж...<br/>
<br/>
Покосившись на них, Тони перевёл взгляд на тяжёлый и ощутимо вибрирующий от заключённой в нём мощи посох, в кристалле на навершии которого вновь загорелся тусклый огонёк. И каждой клеточкой своего существа ощутил, как именно сейчас нужно поступить. Откинув свободной рукой капюшон, он приблизился к безуспешно пытающемуся высвободиться из оков Локи, остановился прямо перед ним и сделал глубокий вдох, вспоминая нужные слова.<br/>
<br/>
— Почему ты должен вернуться вместе с нами в мир живых, Локи?<br/>
<br/>
— Старк, я ничего не…<br/>
<br/>
— Неверный ответ!<br/>
<br/>
После резанувшей по глазам вспышки света и услышанного тихого стона, Тони с сожалением взглянул на одинаково встревоженных Стивена с Питером, в тот момент очень чётко осознавших, что им всем придётся задержаться в этом мире на неопределённый срок.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>